


missing love - clary - Wattpad

by claces_child



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claces_child/pseuds/claces_child
Summary: Dark!Harry, Slash, HP/LV, Rated M, Dumbledore Bashing, explicit content.





	missing love - clary - Wattpad

 

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

missing love - clary - Wattpad

 

 

 

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

 

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

  


  * [ ](https://my.w.tt/?nextUrl=/story/124447552?_branch_match_id=link-488649912649795551&utm_content=share_writing&utm_medium=link&utm_source=android&wp_originator=2FfVx4ZskvQhO4Fe3nQLTsIatk50B06Q3Yts17gt0F010rvm4ghudRoKK01uss9zfLk8SEg6mv%2BIpy7uXb0erCBZkf0qPu32SuczTGOEPcM0vQMrnNZsf9rWN4alCskm&wp_page=create&wp_uname=claceschild)
  * [Discover ](https://my.w.tt/UiNb/FqoTVTvbgK#)

    * Discover
    * [Action](https://my.w.tt/tags/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://my.w.tt/tags/historical-fiction)
    * [Random](https://my.w.tt/tags/random)
    * [Adventure](https://my.w.tt/tags/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://my.w.tt/tags/horror)
    * [Romance](https://my.w.tt/tags/romance)
    * [Anime](https://my.w.tt/tags/anime)
    * [Humor](https://my.w.tt/tags/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://my.w.tt/tags/science-fiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://my.w.tt/tags/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://my.w.tt/tags/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://my.w.tt/tags/short-story)
    * [ChickLit](https://my.w.tt/tags/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://my.w.tt/tags/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://my.w.tt/tags/spiritual)
    * [Classics](https://my.w.tt/tags/classics)
    * [Mystery / Thriller](https://my.w.tt/tags/mystery-thriller)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://my.w.tt/tags/teen-fiction)
    * [Creepypasta](https://my.w.tt/tags/creepypasta)
    * [Newadult](https://my.w.tt/tags/newadult)
    * [Urban](https://my.w.tt/tags/urban)
    * [Fanfiction](https://my.w.tt/tags/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://my.w.tt/tags/non-fiction)
    * [Vampire](https://my.w.tt/tags/vampire)
    * [Fantasy](https://my.w.tt/tags/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://my.w.tt/tags/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://my.w.tt/tags/werewolf)
    * [General Fiction](https://my.w.tt/tags/general-fiction)
    * [Poetry](https://my.w.tt/tags/poetry)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [The Featured List](https://my.w.tt/featured/551324301)
    * [Diverse Worlds](https://my.w.tt/featured/600901460)
    * [@Alessandra's Picks](https://my.w.tt/featured/596225773)
    * [Undiscovered, For Now](https://my.w.tt/featured/610866726)
    * [#EveryDayMovie](https://my.w.tt/featured/612315206)

  * [ Create ](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](https://my.w.tt/UiNb/FqoTVTvbgK#)

    * [Clubs](https://my.w.tt/clubs)
    * [The Wattys](https://my.w.tt/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](https://my.w.tt/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](https://my.w.tt/writers)
    * [#JustWriteIt](https://my.w.tt/takethepledge)







  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://my.w.tt/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F124447552%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-488649912649795551%26utm_content%3Dshare_writing%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dandroid%26wp_originator%3D2FfVx4ZskvQhO4Fe3nQLTsIatk50B06Q3Yts17gt0F010rvm4ghudRoKK01uss9zfLk8SEg6mv%252BIpy7uXb0erCBZkf0qPu32SuczTGOEPcM0vQMrnNZsf9rWN4alCskm%26wp_page%3Dcreate%26wp_uname%3Dclaceschild)   
[Sign Up](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F124447552%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-488649912649795551%26utm_content%3Dshare_writing%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dandroid%26wp_originator%3D2FfVx4ZskvQhO4Fe3nQLTsIatk50B06Q3Yts17gt0F010rvm4ghudRoKK01uss9zfLk8SEg6mv%252BIpy7uXb0erCBZkf0qPu32SuczTGOEPcM0vQMrnNZsf9rWN4alCskm%26wp_page%3Dcreate%26wp_uname%3Dclaceschild)   


# missing love 

  
  
506 Reads   
  
29 Votes   
12 Part Story   


  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/claceschild)   
**By[claceschild](https://my.w.tt/user/claceschild)**   
  
Ongoing -  Updated Dec 14, 2017  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F124447552-missing-love%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=missing+love+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F124447552-missing-love%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F124447552-256-k608288.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+one+day+clary+was+walking+around+the+institute+looking+for+her+boyfriend+jace+she+finds+jace+cheating+on+her+and+runs+without+a+trace+when+she+comes+back+will+she+still+love+jace+or+will+she+love+his+parabatai&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F124447552-missing-love%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D124447552&caption=%3Cb%3Emissing+love%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F124447552-missing-love%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%0A%0Aone+day+clary+was+walking+around+the+institute+looking+for+her+boyfriend+jace+she+finds+jace+cheating+on+her+and+runs+without+a+trace+when+she+comes+back+will+she+still+love+jace+or+will+she+love+his+parabatai&tags=null%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F124447552-missing-love&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F124447552-missing-love%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)

  


  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/124447552)
  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F124447552-missing-love%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=missing%20love&body=missing%20love%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F124447552-missing-love%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)



  
[Read](https://my.w.tt/476948423-missing-love-introduction)




  
New Reading List  


 

## 
    
    
    one day clary was walking around the institute looking for her boyfriend jace she finds jace cheating on her and runs without a trace when she comes back will she still love jace or will she love his parabatai

  * aleclightwood

  * clalec

  * claryfairchild

  * jaceherondale

  * sizzy

  * tmi




  * [Recent Comments](https://my.w.tt/UiNb/FqoTVTvbgK#)
  * [Table of Contents](https://my.w.tt/UiNb/FqoTVTvbgK#)
  * [Details](https://my.w.tt/UiNb/FqoTVTvbgK#)



  
Show more...   
  
  
  
Loading ...   


  
  


  * [ Link to Comment]()
  * [ Report Comment ](https://my.w.tt/UiNb/FqoTVTvbgK#)



  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/Anime2243)   
[Anime2243](https://my.w.tt/user/Anime2243)   
Oct 06, 2017   

    
    
    My friend u have good taste 
      


End file.
